


Our life.

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks so often he doesn't deserve someone like Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our life.

Sometimes

Sometimes Dean was deeply sure that Castiel wasn’t real. 

Moments where they both lay next to each other, stroking hot skin and place lazy kisses all over the other body, still humming in the afterglow. 

Sometimes Dean was sure he didn’t deserve Castiel.

In moments like those where Dean lies in the Bed, bowl of chicken soup on a tray next to him, empty mug of tea in his hands and a scarf around his neck. Moments where Dean yelling for his boyfriend. When Cas comes running up the stairs and shove him the next mug full of tea in his hands. When Castiel kisses his forehead and whispers a “Get well soon.” Against the hot skin. 

Sometimes Dean thinks he isn’t enough for Castiel. 

In moments where they walking through the city and meeting a friend of Castiel, the way they talked, laughed. Dean thinks he will never have enough brain for Castiel. 

Sometimes Dean thinks he should give up holding such a free bird in his arms like in a cage because it is a crime. 

In moments where they yelled at each other, throwing things through the air. About where they should live, how they get money for a new apartment. About everything and nothing. Because he shoves Castiel in such a life. Just to be with him.

Sometimes Dean thinks that he is to weak for Cas. 

In moments where Cas stands up against bullies, sees stronger with all the anger in his eyes. Like hot blue fire. When Castiel grip his hands tightly when some guys yelled some shit about god hates fags. Just to give Dean something where he can hold onto. And after they got home, Cas would put his arms around him and hugs him tightly before he muttering about their love   
and that this isn’t wrong. 

Dean thinks he will never be good enough for Castiel, but as the guy from his dreams kneel in front of him after two years ask him if he wants to marry him. 

And the only things he can do are nod and try not to cry as Castiel slips a ring on his ring finger. 

After Castiel falls asleep half on top of Dean, he brush his hand through the dark hair of his fiancé and whispers “ I will try to earn your love every day, for the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> no beta.  
> sorry for all the grammar mistakes.


End file.
